1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stylus pen and a flat panel display apparatus including the stylus pen. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a stylus pen capable of increasing the light receiving accuracy of a photosensor of a flat panel display apparatus, and a flat panel display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may include portable thin and flat panel displays. In particular, the flat panel displays may include display panels with a touch screen function therein. That is, research with the aim of increasing user convenience by realizing touch screen function in the display panel has been conducted, wherein a user can input commands by touching a touch screen with a stylus pen. Such display panels may include a photosensor to detect contact of the stylus pen via detected amount of light.
However, display panels with a conventional touch screen function may not detect contact of the conventional stylus pen efficiently when an amount of light surrounding the stylus pen and the display panel is low, i.e., relatively low detection of the photosensor in low-light environments. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by emitting internal light of the flat display panel externally in order to increase the amount of light surrounding the stylus pen and the panel display. However, in the conventional flat panel display that emits internal light toward the conventional stylus pen, a large amount of the internal light may be absorbed by the stylus pen. Therefore, there may still not have sufficient light for the photosensor in the conventional panel display to efficiently detect contact between the display panel and the stylus pen at a reliable level. Accordingly, when a user touches a conventional display panel, i.e., screen, the display panel may not sense the touch or may cause malfunctions such that a defect rate of products may increase and user convenience may decrease.